


Charmed, I'm sure  (Art)

by The_Anglophile



Category: Blur, Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M, SFW art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always been charmed by Liam."<br/>-Damon</p><p>This is artwork!  (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed, I'm sure  (Art)

Please do not repost this image to any other website.

Inspired by Liam harassing/flirting with Damon at that [charity](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ljdom8K9WF1qfwbrg.jpg) [football](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8y4ymRVeJ1rdk8b9o1_400.jpg) [match](http://static.guim.co.uk/sys-images/music/Pix/pictures/2010/7/6/1278416433259/Liam-Gallagher-and-Damon--006.jpg).

I take art requests! ;-)


End file.
